


The Great Escape

by Remisfriend26



Category: Primeval
Genre: Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Stephen and Connor pick up a nasty infection and hatch a plan to go back to work for a few hours. Nick doesn't appreciate the sentiment.





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotboxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotboxer/gifts).



> So I promised a friend of mine a Primeval fic literally about 15 months ago and this is me *finally* finished with it. I found the characters didn't want to co-operate particularly but we got there in the end. Hope ya like, Shot <3

Nick left the door ajar despite the bitter chill in the air and headed inside to reboil the kettle, sincerely hoping Stephen had had the good sense to do as he was told. The more time went by, the more Nick realised he needed to make certain that his mentee knew he wasn’t off the hook by a long stretch. This wasn’t the first time Stephen had behaved recklessly and risked his safety and Nick was getting fed up of trying to rein him in verbally. He thought back on their relationship over the past few years --almost a decade, in fact-- and was reminded of how he’d dealt with Stephen’s more reckless and ill-advised actions years before. 

He didn’t imagine Stephen would want to accept a spanking but at this point, Nick didn’t really care what Stephen wanted. If it was true that Connor was now ill too, then Nick had a feeling it directly correlated with Connor’s hero worship of his friend. Stephen was almost like an older brother to the boy genius, in their weird version of family, and Nick didn’t doubt for a minute that Connor would probably do just about anything to emulate Stephen’s ‘courage’. Nick was glad that they seemed to be getting past their initial irritations with one another, but he wasn’t prepared to deal with the headaches that came with worrying about both of them doing something stupid at the same time. The sooner he saw Connor and could establish just how unwell he was, the better.

Connor appeared in the doorway a couple of minutes later, laptop in hand. He was pale as he took in his surroundings curiously; he’d never been to Nick’s home before and was eager to try and get a better feel for his gruff boss by the way he lived. Surprise graced his features as he took in the homely feel of the flat and he turned to scrutinise Nick thoughtfully. Throw blankets covered the matching couch suite and there was a rug and low oak coffee table in the centre of the room. The kitchen was just off from the living area and featured a breakfast island in the middle of a fairly small but modern kitchen. Connor wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t this. He offered Nick a smile. “Hi Cutter... Uh… I just wanted to check this report over with you… I…” 

A wracking cough interrupted his statement, making Nick near drop his mug in alarm. “What the hell…? Connor, are you alright? Give me the computer and sit yourself down.”

 

Connor shook his head, struggling to regain his breath and speak at the same time. “I’m o..k...kay…” He countered, trying to smile.

“Connor.”

Connor gulped at Nick’s tone, shooting Abby a glance before turning to Stephen for help when he realised she wouldn’t be much help to him. “Better do as he says, Con. Good man. Nick? He’s got the same bug I’ve had. That’s how mine started a week or so ago.”

Nick blinked at Stephen’s smooth switch into protective mode, glancing between both boys as he tried to figure out what the hell to do with his latest patient. “You sure?” At Stephen’s nod, he sighed. “Connor, how long have you been feeling like this?”

“Um… A week? Maybe… No, more like four days… S’just a cold…”

“The hell is that just a cold. Alright, you’re staying here till it passes. I can keep an eye on you both much easier in one place. Abby, are you also coming down with this?”

“No boss, Rex and I are good. You need me to help out?”

“I’ll have words with Lester and Claudia, let them know what’s going on. If you’re up to speed, I might need you to come over, so I can get out for a bit and check in with Claudia. I’ll end up killing someone if we’re all cooped up all week. Connor! _Sit. Down._ Do I have to take that bloody computer off you? No? Then stop that.”

Connor stopped trying to move through to the island to do some work, looking sheepish. He started to cough again, leaning back into the couch cushions as a way of dizziness washed over him. “I’ll sleep on the couch, boss… I’m sorry for causing so much bother.”

“You’ll do no such thing. I’ll set up the master bedroom for you. I’ll take the couch. Right, now that’s sorted I’ll get the bed ready. Abby, can you heat up the soup in the kitchen? It’s my mum’s recipe from when I was sick as a kid. Works wonders… I won’t be long.”

He headed upstairs, quickly stripping the bed and making it up afresh, then went to track down a spare duvet and pillow for himself. He was glad Helen had talked him into a pull-out sofa bed for when they --hopefully-- had children of their own, or nieces and nephews. It took him a few minutes to track down everything down and by the time he stepped back into the lounge with his arms full, both Connor and Stephen were asleep. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then he grinned, shaking his head in amusement. It figured that he’d spent hours trying to get Stephen to sleep and all he’d needed to do was leave the room for 10 minutes.

He deposited the blankets in one corner by the couch Connor lay on, then went into the kitchen to find Abby, hoping for some fresh ideas on how to manage his headstrong subordinates while they recovered.

***

Stepping through the doors of the ARC centre was like arriving home after far too long away. The familiar bustle of their small office building was soothing to his frayed nerves and he took a moment to appreciate the scene playing out before him. Lester appeared at the doorway of his own office, calling down to him in his familiar brand of passive-aggressive sarcasm. “Ah, Cutter. Good to see you back. I must admit I was surprised to see Stephen and Connor in so soon; your email suggested we wouldn’t see any of you until next week. Then again, I guess it’s hardly a shock that you just can’t seem to stay away, hmm?”

Nick stared at him dumbly for a minute until he processed what Lester was saying. “Stephen and Connor aren’t back at work yet… They’re on bed rest.”

“Mm, no…” James countered, spreading his palms in question, “They’re not. In fact, I believe they’re down that corridor catching up on the work they’ve missed this past week. I’ll let you speak to them then?”

Cutter swore under his breath, suddenly not content in his surroundings. The staff pottering about the room had seen enough of his bad moods to know that the best way to protect themselves was to steer well clear of him as he stormed across the main area on his way to the offices where his colleagues would be. 

When he found them, Connor was --thankfully-- sitting down at a desk, laptop connected to the system so that he could analyse the frequency of the anomalies he’d missed while staying with Nick and Stephen. Stephen, on the other, hand… Stephen was nowhere to be found. 

Nick was about to make his presence known when Connor spoke, not glancing up from his laptop. “Stephen, mate, give me a few more minutes… I think I’ve found one! D’you really think we have enough time? Cutter…”

“Cutter wants to know why the hell you’re in work, after being told you could return _tomorrow_. What’s going on?”

“Oh… Cutter. Hi. Um... “ Connor trailed off awkwardly as his mind scrambled to come up with a way to justify his previous words. 

“Connor. What’s going on? And where the hell _is_ Stephen?”

Connor scratched the back on his neck nervously. He’d known this scheme of Stephen’s wouldn’t work. “Um… He went to the gym…” he admitted nervously, “About half an hour ago.”

“Damn it, Stephen. What are you two planning?”

Connor looked round the computer lab in a desperate attempt to avoid his mentor’s stern gaze. “Nothing?”

“Nothing, my arse. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Stephen might have suggested we pop in and catch up on our work. And, uh, maybe find an anomaly to take care of…”

“For Christ’s sake, Connor, you’ve had pneumonia like symptoms for a week! Neither of you are up to chasing a bloody anomaly across London. Pack up your computer and then wait for me in the lobby. And I swear… If you’re not there, there’ll be hell to pay. We clear?”

“Got it. Um… Right. I’ll just…”

Nick rolled his eyes as Connor scrambled to obey, turning on his heel and storming through the familiar labyrinth of corridors until he reached the gym. “Hart! What the hell are you playing at?”

“Cutter? Oh, hi.” Stephen barely looked up from his position at the treadmill, eager to try and push so he could stay near to his average time for the past month. Nick watched in disbelief. The gym wasn’t huge, but it had plenty of equipment to help their field team stay in shape, with a wall of lockers on one side and cardio and weights machines at various locations around the fitness suite. A shower block and changing area were off the corridor Nick had just walked along, and the recreation room for the team with kitchen, games consoles and an assortment of comfortable chairs was also accessible from the corridor. 

Nick growled, clearing his throat meaningfully. “Get your arse off that machine before I do it for you. I can’t believe you’d be this stupid, Hart... “

“Oh, sod off, Cutter. I’ve nearly finished.”

“You’ll finish now, or you’ll suffer the consequences for disobeying a direct order while putting yourself in danger. We haven’t been here in a fair while, but I _know_ you know exactly where this is headed.” Nick paused in concern as Stephen almost went down on the treadmill, wide eyes turned to the older man in disbelief. “Aye, you know exactly what I’m talking about, and unless you want it to happen right here then I suggest you stop that machine and collect your things. I won’t ask again, Stephen. Do the right thing.”

Stephen swallowed and, after a moment’s hesitation, hit the button to stop the treadmill. Silence filled the room as the machine slowed to a halt. Nick gave him time to do as he’d been asked, easily recognising the slow obedience for the reality it was; Stephen was trying but it took a lot for his pride to back down. He waited as patiently as he could, forcing himself not to bark out orders for the younger man to hurry up. 

Time seemed to drag by, but eventually Stephen was ready. The younger man glanced over at him uncertainly, opening his mouth to speak, but Nick shook his head. “Not now. Let’s go. Connor will be beside himself waiting for us.” Cutter knew he was talking in short, clipped sentences but he couldn’t believe how foolish and bloody _reckless_ Stephen had been. 

They left quickly, not even bothering to talk to anyone on the way out; Nick could phone Lester when he got his miscreants back down on the couch with a drink and a movie. He mostly just ignored Stephen until they arrived at the Hilux, trusting his assistant to follow him without being watched over. He didn’t doubt that having to follow your boss through your workplace like a misbehaving puppy had to be embarrassing but if he was honest, the Scotsman couldn’t care less. 

When they arrived at the car, he wrenched the back-passenger door open and pointed a finger at the car’s interior. “In,” he ordered with much more patience than he felt. 

Stephen balked. “What? Cutter, come on. I…”

“You are in more than enough trouble without arguing with me right now. If I have to tell you again there’ll be consequences.”

Stephen’s mouth opened and closed stubbornly but soon he gave in, sliding into car beside Connor with a scowl aimed at his palms. Nick gave one solitary nod before closing the door with more force than was strictly necessary and got into the driver’s seat. The drive home was silent; not the usual, it wasn’t comfortable silence their team sometimes lapsed into but a thick, heavy silence that hung in the air like a smog.

It felt like an eternity until Nick pulled into the driveway of his suburban house. “Straight inside and sit yourself down. Understood?”

Two quiet sounds of agreement greeted the instruction and he nodded, getting out. He led the way to the house, opening the front door before stepping aside so they can make their way past him. Connor went first, scampering in as fast as his shaky legs would take him. Stephen followed at a more sedate pace, temper oozing from his every pore. Nick waited until Stephen was nearly past him before catching hold of his bicep and leaning in close. “You know how this goes, son. I’m already planning to wallop you thoroughly for your foolhardy and downright dangerous actions, I suggest you lose this attitude before I add to your crimes,” he growled in his low timbre. 

Stephen had the decency to blush and closed his eyes, forcing himself to suck in a calming breath before giving a small nod. Nick gave a sharp nod in answer and let go abruptly. He watched with satisfaction as Stephen went straight to the lounge and dropped onto the couch without argument. 

He waited a couple of minutes before joining them. Both boys seemed to be finding their hands interesting and Nick almost had to laugh; he imagined this must be what it was like to be a father to teenagers or something. He sat down on the coffee table in front of them, relieved that it was solid oak and could take his weight. Eyeing them both in silence for a moment he spoke quietly and without preamble. “Whose fault was it?” he asked, although he already had a fairly good idea of who the ringleader was in this scheme.

Silence filled the room heavily for a couple of minutes before Stephen’s voice sounded more steadily than Nick had expected. “Mine. I told Connor you wouldn’t mind us catching up on work after a week off.”

Nick nodded thoughtfully. “I did mind, for the record. _You_ are recovering from pneumonia, Hart, and you, Connor, are not far behind. I’m incredibly disappointed. I thought we’d reached a point where I could trust you not to behave like moronic teenagers. Stephen, what if you’d fainted on that machine and nobody had realised? You could have been seriously hurt.”

Stephen opened his mouth to protest, recognised Cutter’s expression and closed it again. “I think you’re overreacting a little here, Cutter, but I’m sorry I worried you.”

Nick gave a single, exasperated nod and looked to Connor. “Why did you let him convince you I’d be okay with this, Connor?”

True to form, Connor blushed in embarrassment, swallowing nervously and stuttering before giving in and looking to Stephen for help. 

“I didn’t ask Hart, I asked you,” Nick prompted firmly. 

Connor blinked and looked at him nervously but eventually managed to shrug and sigh. “I don’t know… It seemed… I just…”

Nick smiled knowingly. It was a chance to feel important and like you were really valued, he thought to himself sadly. He’d have to have a word with Stephen about this in due course. For now, he settled on a stern frown and his all too familiar timbre. “Alright, I think I’ve had enough of this discussion. Connor, head on up to your room please. I’m going to get Stephen settled then I’ll be up.” 

He knew it would unnerve the youngest member of their team, but he wanted to give the boys the same treatment and he knew that Connor would be more spooked if he heard Stephen’s ‘discussion’ before he faced Nick himself. Stephen, on the other hand, might feel guilty but he wouldn’t be phased. Nick supposed that was because, in some strange way, they were family. He wasn’t sure entirely what the implications of that were for them, but he felt surprisingly at ease at the thought. He was relieved that Connor had fled for the stairs without arguing and waited for the sound of his door closing before looking to Stephen. “I don’t suppose I have to tell you what’s happening here?”

Stephen sighed. “No, Cutter. I know what’s going on. And I am sorry, I shouldn’t have talked Connor into coming with me.” He slouched a little on the couch as though accepting defeat. 

Nick nodded briskly. “I’m glad you see your actions were foolish. I am going up to speak to Connor. You are going to stay right here or so help me, God, I’ll take my belt off. Understood?”

“Loud and clear, Cutter,” Stephen acknowledged. 

“Good.” Nick gave another nod. “You need a drink or anything before I go?”

Stephen thought about seriously before nodding. “Some water would be great. Thanks.”

Nick retrieved a bottle of water and one of the protein cereal bars he knew Stephen liked, handing them to the younger man and making sure he was settled before sighing and heading for the stairs with a soft order to shout if Stephen needed anything. 

It wasn’t until he’d shut the door to the living room that he let out a huff of breath, forcibly calming himself down. He just didn’t know how his team managed to get into so much bloody bother. Well, no, he did. Stephen was trying to prove himself while Connor? Connor seemed to have imprinted on Stephen and needed his affirmation or something ridiculous. 

The trudge upstairs seemed both painfully long and unbelievably short as he tried to figure out how best to handle his conversation with Connor. He was well aware that he could be gruff by nature, which the shy, sensitive and somewhat awkward young man currently hiding in his guest room often didn’t respond very well to. Cutter knew that was an understatement of impressive proportions, but he couldn’t think of a better way to put it.

He sighed as he reached the top of the stairs, rubbing a tired hand over his stubble. Just get it over with, Cutter, he chided himself wearily. Man up.

He steeled himself with a deep breath to drain the tension from his shoulders, then knocked on the door briskly before stepping into the room. As he’d suspected, Connor was perched on the bed, knees drawn up under his chin and brown eyes murky with concern. Nick sighed. This would be every bit as hard as he’d expected. He sat down on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. “Sit up and talk to me, Connor,” he requested in a soft tone. No use pushing too hard; Stephen was used to discussions like this, but he imagined this was a very new kind of discussion for the boy genius here.

Silence stretched out between them for a long moment before he heard the unmistakable sound of Connor shuffling closer. Nick patted the younger man’s thigh when it came into view. “Thank you. Now, son, you want to tell me what that was all about today?”

Connor shrugged guiltily. “I don’t know… Stephen made it sound so fun… I knew you wouldn’t exactly be thrilled but it sounded fun and I was bored and…” the student trailed off.

“And you wanted to prove yourself to Stephen, to show him how fun and cool and you could be,” Nick finished for him.

Connor blushed. “...Maybe. Uh, maybe a little, yeah.”

“Was it worth it?” Nick asked, genuinely curious.

Connor thought about it seriously. “Kind of? Maybe? I don’t really know if I’m honest. It felt good but, you know… this doesn’t feel good.”

“No, I imagine it doesn’t. I’m not going to lie, Con, it’s going to feel worse before I’m finished. You put your health at risk and that isn’t acceptable. It isn’t acceptable when it’s not necessary. Our job is dangerous, I know that like the best of them, but you two have had borderline pneumonia. Well no, Stephen had pneumonia. You seem to have avoided the worst of it. But details aside, I take the health of our team very seriously and this behaviour wasn’t okay. Now, I could suspend you for not following your boss’ orders, but…” Nick swallowed and steeled himself. “But I’ve found other methods work more effectively and are over with faster. I’m going to handle it the way it was handled back in days gone by.”

Connor looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about? Cutter? What do you mean?”

“Shh, take a deep breath.” Nick waited for Connor to obey before continuing. “I’m not going to beat around the bush here, Connor. I’m going to give you a spanking that I hope you remember next time you go to do something needlessly reckless in future.”

Connor stared at him in open mouthed shock before shaking his head abruptly and sliding away from Cutter to what seemed like a safer distance.

Cutter sighed. He’d had a feeling this would be how things went down. “Hey, stop that,” he ordered softly. “I’m not going to maim you, son. You go over my knee, you get a sore arse and then it’s done. All forgiven, friends again.”

Connor tilted his head curiously and gave him a shyly hopeful look. “Friends?”

Nick offered him a dry smile and rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he assured him. “You daft boy. More than that, we’re a family. This team is family and that’s why I won’t let this slide.”

Connor still looked terrified, but Nick watched, impressed, as he steeled himself. Apparently Connor had just needed to know this was his family, because he bravely slid back towards Nick and swallowed nervously. “Okay, I’m ready…”

“Good man. Over here then.” Nick reached out to pull Connor over his knees while he was falling. It was almost less painful for them both to do it that way than to wait for Connor get himself over here.

Connor let out an, “Oomph!” as he landed but otherwise didn’t protest. He squirmed until he found the most comfortable position under the circumstances then waited tensely. 

Nick gave him a minute to adjust before resting his left arm over the younger man’s back and raising his right hand. He brought it down with a crisp smack on one cheek, then the other. He kept his pace slow at first, figuring it would be less overwhelming for the boy genius that way.

It didn’t take long for him to start squirming and protesting, let off small kicks as the fire in his backside built. Nick had been expecting that. Stephen had always been stoic when over his knee, but he’d anticipated that Connor might be polar opposite; Connor was generally vocal with his opinions and issues whereas Stephen was much more of an internal processor.

He ignored Connor’s protests until he could see that the younger man seemed to have learned his lesson, then spoke in his low timbre. “Are you going to needlessly risk your health and safety in future?” He asked as he continued to spank at a slower pace.

Connor shook his head, his eyes wiping away at the tears spilling down his cheeks. “N-no, Cut-Cutter…”

“I’m glad to hear that. If you do risk your life and health again while disobeying a direct order, this is what you’ll have to look forward to…” He landed a dozen heavy spanks that had Connor arching up against the hand on his back and kicking harder. “Are we clear?”

Connor nodded sincerely. 

“Good. I need to be able to trust you and I can’t do that when you go sneaking behind my back. Next time Stephen tries to take you into something dangerous, you tell me about it and I’ll have words with him.”

Another nod answered him.

Nick sighed, steeling himself to finish up. “Alright then, nearly done.” He dished out the last round to the undercurve of Connor’s backside and his thighs, making them memorable, then stopped and patted his back. “Finished. You’re alright, son. I’m not upset anymore. Just breathe now.”

Connor obediently sucked in a breath, gradually starting to calm down. It took a few minutes of Nick patiently patting his back before Connor made a move to stand. Nick let go of him and helped him up. Connor stood awkwardly, eyes dark and stormy, and tentatively reached a hand back to rub at his backside. “Sorry…” he mumbled at the ground. It was the most subdued Nick had ever seen the young man who’d somehow made his way under Nick’s wing. 

Nick smiled and stood, pulling him into a strong hug. “I know, lad. Let’s try not to repeat this situation again, eh? I don’t think with of us enjoyed that in the slightest. I know you respect Stephen and want to prove yourself, but if you know he’s doing something daft then you’ll actually impress both he and I much more by standing up and being a man by not caving to him. Stephen will respect you for it, even if he grumbles about it.”

Connor sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I should’ve looked out for him better.”

“I reckon he’s feeling the exact same way downstairs. All forgiven now, son. How about you lie down for a bit, eh? That must have been draining. I need to have words with Stephen but then I’ll get some dinner on and you two can fight it out for which movie we watch tonight. Sound alright?”

Connor nodded. “Sounds good. Bet I can talk him into Lord of the Rings tonight. Would you mind if I shower quickly first?”

Nick shook his head. “By all means. Take it easy though, and if you need me, bloody well shout me. Understood? I’ll be quite displeased if you keel over on me.”

Connor offered him a sheepish grin. “Got it. Thanks. Uh, don’t be too hard on him…”

Nick smiled, standing up to squeeze his shoulder. “He’ll be no worse off than you, son. Do me a favour though and stay upstairs till I come back up, would you? It’ll hurt his pride more than anything getting an earful from me.”

Connor nodded in understanding. “Yes Sir.”

“Good lad. Try and get some rest.” Nick made his way back downstairs. He was relieved to see Stephen still perched on the couch, though the younger scientist looked tense as a bowstring.

Nick sat down on the couch beside him silently, leaning forward with his elbows resting loosely on his knees, his chin wearily on his hands.

“Is he okay?” Stephen asked through gritted teeth. He was starting to feel very guilty about leading his teammate astray.

“He will be,” Nick answered honestly. “He’s gone for a shower, then he’ll try and sleep. Now it’s your turn, son. Do we need to discuss this further or can we get it done and by and move on from this?”

Stephen sighed heavily, setting aside his mug. “We can get on with it. I know I messed up.”

“Alright, good man. First, give me your slipper.” Nick had debated long and hard about this because Stephen was still not fully fit, but his protege had been reckless and daft and had dragged Connor into it and he needed to put measures in place to ensure this didn’t happen again anytime soon.

As he’d expected, Stephen paled a little. “My… what?”

“Your slipper,” Nick repeated patiently. 

“Why?” The younger man asked with dread.

Nick raised his brows, fighting off amusement. “Do you really need me to answer that?”

“No. Definitely not…” Stephen groaned. He reached down to slide his mule-skin slippers off and handed one to his mentor.

“Wise choice.” Nick offered him an approving smile. “You know the drill.”

He waited for Stephen to move himself so he was laying over Nick’s knees. Usually he would bend over a desk or the dining room table or similar, but Nick didn’t want to risk him hurting his ribs again.

For the next few minutes, the only sound in the room was that of Nick’s palm connecting with Stephen’s backside. Unlike Connor, his assistant didn’t make a sound other than a few groans of discomfort. Nick made sure each wallop counted, hoping to get this over with quickly.

It took longer than he’d have liked, but soon Stephen’s legs began to jerk, and his breathing became less even. Nick paused, resting his own burning right hand on Stephen’s thigh. “Are we on the same page here, Stephen? You don’t put your health at risk, and you certainly don’t put your teammates in danger while you’re doing it. We are a family on this team, and I expect better from you. Connor practically hero worships you. I want you to apologise to him, and I want your word that you’ll think next time, before your pull more of these hairbrained stunts with no good reason.”

“Got it, Cutter. I’ll do better, I swear.” Stephen’s breath was coming out in short sharp huffs and Nick could see the words had affected him. 

“I’ll hold you to that, lad.” With that, he picked up Steven’s slipper and grasped it firmly in his hand. Then he brought it down with a loud thwack against the younger man’s undercurve. Stephen’s grunt was a lot unhappier this time.

Nick made quick work of removing Stephen’s ability to sit down anytime soon, determined to make this lesson stick for at least a while. He was under no illusions that they’d be here again eventually. It was just who Stephen was and all Nick could really do was guide him and keep his more dangerous stunts to a minimum.

When Stephen was crying softly into his arms, the Scot stopped with a sigh. “Alright, lad. All done. I forgive you.” He knew Stephen well and knew he didn’t need to bring him beyond the beginnings of tears, because the tears themselves showed a vulnerability that not many saw from Stephen’s tough guy appearance. “You take as long as you need. I’m here.”

Stephen cried a while longer but eventually sat up, moving slowly so as not to jar his injuries. “Sorry, Cutter. Really.”

Nick offered him a small smile. “I know, son. It’s over now. No need to talk about it more. It’s in the past. You want another drink?”

Hart nodded, grateful that Nick knew to back off and give him room to process what had happened without coddling him too much. “Diet Coke would be great. Thanks.”

“You got it. Be right back.” Nick went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with three cans and a plate of biscuits. “What? That took it out of all of us.”

Stephen laughed and shook his head in amusement. “It’s a wonder you’re fourteen stone and not forty-four with the number of shortbread fingers you eat, Cutter.” He sighed. “I hope he’s okay.”

“He is. He’s stronger than people realise. You know what’ll make him feel more okay?”

Hart looked up at him curiously.

“He’s got his heart set on Lord of the Rings tonight. If you suggest it, it’ll likely make his week…” Nick grinned at him. 

“What a geek…” But Stephen was grinning back. He was a closet Middle Earth-er and they both knew it. “I think I could manage that. But only if you make your famous nachos.”

“I guess I could do. Connor hasn’t tried them yet. Speaking of, why don’t you close your eyes for a few minutes and I’ll check I have the ingredients for a feast?”

Stephen sighed but willingly reclined into the mountain of pillows his boss had sources. He yawned and closed his eyes in obvious exhaustion while Nick headed for the kitchen. The older man shook his head in amusement as he searched the cupboards for ingredients.  
Those two were incorrigible, but he was beginning to realise that he wouldn’t be without either of them or this patchwork family he seemed to have gained this past year.


End file.
